


17 and 19: Glade

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Series: Sneaking Away [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: The boys have a day off from recording.





	17 and 19: Glade

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Drabble Prompt: Glade
> 
> I had a great time revisiting my drabble-writing skills. Thanks for the opportunity!

"A day off…." Harry sighed happily.

"And you brought me here," Louis deadpanned. 

"Hey!" Harry protested. "This is one of my favourite places."

They'd taken the train up to Cheshire, where Harry had shown Louis the open space just beyond his mother's backyard.

Sitting under the shade of a tree, Louis plucked a piece of grass, spinning it between his fingers. "I'm glad to get to see it, then."

Harry groaned. "Back to the studio tomorrow."

"But we have here today. Just you and me. And all this fresh air."

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' lips. "I'll take it."


End file.
